


How Lucky You Are To Be Alive Right Now

by lucy_in_the_sky



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: MTF Eliza, Trans Eliza, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7879486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucy_in_the_sky/pseuds/lucy_in_the_sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, all it takes is some awesome sisters to make your day go from terrible to terrific.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Lucky You Are To Be Alive Right Now

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my lil one shot <3 Enjoy!!! :)

Elizabeth Schuyler was not having a good day. She had woken up late, missed the bus, gotten a C- on her French quiz, and to top it all off, been misgendered at least three times. Today was not her day. 

 

She was currently on her way to her French teacher's classroom to talk about how to bring her grade up. This meant she'd have to miss the bus again and walk the 1.7 miles back to her house. She huffed a sigh as she opened the heavy blue door to the French classroom. 

 

"Bonjour, Eliza!" her French teacher called to her as she walked in. 

 

"Uhm, hi," she slipped her teal blue backpack off her shoulders to grab the quiz. 

 

"Can I help you?" the teacher inquired.

 

"Uhh yeah, I got a bad grade on the quiz we took today and, uhh, I was wondering-"

 

"I'm sorry," she interrupted before Eliza could finish her sentence. "There will be no retakes for this quiz." 

 

Eliza's heart fell. She hated getting anything less than an A, especially in a class she prided herself in. 

 

"Any extra credit opportunities?" One last try. 

 

"Unfortunately no. But Eliza, your grade will only go from an A to an A- or a B+ at the lowest. That's still an exceptional grade," 

 

"Yeah, okay," She knew it wasn't a bad grade, but she still would like to have gotten better. "Thanks anyways," 

 

"Your welcome, darling. See you tomorrow," 

 

She nodded as she packed up and left the class, feeling even worse than she'd felt coming in. 

 

Eliza stepped out into the cold winter air and hugged her arms around her chest. Her flat chest. Her too-flat-to-pass-as-a-girl chest. 

 

"Why can't I do anything right?" She questioned herself. 

 

"I can't get a good grade on an easy French quiz, I can't wake up at the right time, I can't pass as a girl," distracted by her thoughts, Eliza almost walked straight into a pole. "I can't even walk right for gods sake!" 

 

The walk back home was not a happy one as Eliza kept berating herself. She started attacking even the tiniest details she wasn't happy with. Why couldn't she speak perfect French after two years of learning it? Why did she not look like all the other girls in her family? Why was she her father's least favorite? Needless to say, she was in a terrible mood by the time she made it to the Schuyler Mansion. 

 

If there was one good thing about this day, it was that Eliza's father, Phillip Schuyler, was on a business trip, and wouldn't be there to tell Eliza how much he missed his little boy. It wasn't that he didn't love Eliza any less, but he didn't think being transgender is a thing. Unfortunately for him, he has a transgender daughter. 

 

Eliza turned the heavy gold knob and stepped into the foyer with a sigh. As she put away her backpack and shed her outer layers, she heard her sisters climbing down the staircase. 

 

"Hey 'Liza," Peggy called.

 

"Eliza, did you fix the French score?" Angelica questioned as she made her way to her sister. 

 

"No she wouldn't let me retake the quiz or do any extra credit," 

 

"I'm sorry, Eliza," Peggy said as she wrapped Eliza in a quick hug. 

 

"It's fine, I'm just kinda done with today," 

 

"That bad?" Angelica asked, shooting her sister a sympathetic look. 

 

"I woke up late, had to walk to school, got my worst score in French, and was misgendered at least three times," 

 

"Oh gosh, Eliza, who was it?" 

 

Peggy and Angelica had known about running late and French score but not about being misgendered. 

 

"I don't even remember but it still hurts," 

 

"Oh course it hurts, hon," 

 

Angelica wrapped her strong arms around her little sister in a comforting embrace as the wheels in her head began to turn. 

 

"Hey, I have an idea," she said with a big grin. 

 

Eliza and Peggy looked at her, intrigued.

 

"Let's do makeovers! Dad's not coming back until tomorrow night and Mom is at work until late. What do you say, Pegs? 'Liza?" 

 

"Yes yes yes yes yes a million times yes!" Peggy squealed. 

 

Eliza brightened up at her sister's proposal and answered in the affirmative with a small giggle. 

 

"Then let the Schuyler Sisters makeover night begin!" Angelica called as she ran up the stairs two at a time. 

 

The girls got situated in Angie's room with all of their makeup on Angelica's bedside table. Angelica was first, with Peggy and a semi-clueless Eliza doing her makeup and hair. The next girl to get beautified was Peggy. Angelica tried to show Eliza what she was doing to educate her on makeup techniques. Eliza was doing her best to keep up but she got lost somewhere around contouring.

 

Eliza was last to go but enjoyed herself the most out of the three. Her father made her keep her hair shoulder length or shorter, but when Peggy styled it in a certain way, she felt utterly feminine. The same was true for makeup. Eliza always felt like more of a girl with blush on her cheeks and color on her lips. 

 

She had just shaved that morning, so her face felt soft and smooth. As Angelica waved a mascara wand through her eyelashes as a final touch, she held up a mirror to see her sister's work. 

 

This, she thought to herself, this is who I am. She smiled up at her amazing sisters as she put the mirror back down. 

 

"Thank you both so much," she said to them, "I couldn't have asked for better sisters," 

 

"Neither could we," Peggy said to her. "Eliza you're so wonderful and beautiful and we both love you to Pluto and back," 

 

"She's right, you know," Angelica added, "you are so amazing and extremely brave. I look up to you in so many ways," 

 

Eliza's eyes began to water at her sister's words. 

 

"Awe guys, you're making me cry!" 

 

"Don't!" Angie warned. "You'll ruin the mascara!" 

 

Peggy and Eliza started laughing at Angie's words, careful to not ruin the oh-so-important mascara on their eyelashes. 

 

Angelica joined in and soon, all three girls were clutching their sides and gasping for air. Eliza thought back to the begging of the day and even to just a couple hours before. She was beyond grateful to have such amazing sisters in her life who could turn a terrible day into the best evening.


End file.
